


Cameo

by Infie



Series: Voyeur, Director, Star [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Exhibitionism as Kink, F/M, Sex Talk as Kink, Smoaking billionaires, Voyeurism as Kink, flommy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 14:33:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5459945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infie/pseuds/Infie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At Verdant's grand reopening, Tommy wants to show Felicity all the improvements he's made to the club, along with presenting some new toys, including one she absolutely wasn't expecting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the canon **non** -compliant followup to [Voyeur, Director, Star](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4051411/chapters/9115741). Yes, dear readers, Tommy lives on.

Felicity finished her drink and waved her hand at the bartender, asking for another. She almost never used her free drinks option, but it was Verdant’s grand re-opening and remembered grief was making her throat close. 

She’d barely been able to force herself to come back the first time after the building had all but come down on her head in the Undertaking, but one look at the devastation of her beloved lair had her steeling her spine and starting to clean up. John and Oliver had joined her silently, their own faces tight with sadness, and together they’d set the space to rights faster than they could have expected, especially given all of their various injuries. 

But she hadn’t gone into the club. The destruction there… She couldn’t face it. There had been no deaths in Verdant thanks to their warning to leave the Glades, but seeing that space, the location of so many good memories, in small pieces because _she hadn’t been good enough_... No. 

Until tonight. 

Tonight, she’d dressed for dancing, in a red dress with a snug strapless bodice and a loose, flowy skirt and matching high heels. It was the least she could do to help celebrate all of the hard work that had gone into redesigning the club into something even better and brighter than before. She had walked inside, taken one quick glance around, noticed that the catwalk where Tommy would wait for her no longer existed, and had headed straight for the bar and ordered a pair of tequila double shots. 

Suddenly there was warmth against her back, a familiar scent in her nose. “I’ve been watching you all night,” a husky voice murmured in her ear. “You’re stunning; tell me you’ll dance with me.” 

“Tommy!” She jumped off her barstool and launched herself at him. He caught her with a laugh and only a minor wince, his arms wrapping around her tightly. She kissed his cheek and squeezed him hard. “You’re home!” The heavy fabric of his suit was a soft rasp against her arms; the silk of his dark tie warm under her cheek. His heartbeat thudded with reassuring regularity in her ear. 

“And I am happy to be here,” he released her and then ran his hand over her hair, smiling at her affectionately. “Especially with a welcome like that.” 

“I’ve missed you,” she told him. “When did you get back?” 

“Yesterday.” He dropped a kiss on her forehead and then waved at the bartender, who slid a glass full of dark amber liquid down to him. “I… uh. Stopped in to see Ollie.” 

She tilted her head at him. “How did it go?” 

His smile was pure mischief. “Let’s just say… we discovered we still have some mutual interests.” 

“Fascinating.” She picked up her tequila shooter and downed it, enjoying the burning slide down her throat a lot more than she had been. Tommy watched her swallow, eyes intent on her throat as he took a heavy draw on his own drink. “And did you talk about Laurel?” 

Tommy leaned forward and put his mouth against her ear. “I think I can guarantee that right this second, neither of us wants to discuss Laurel, Felicity.” 

She shivered at the rasp of his voice. “What do you want to do?” 

“I want…” He hesitated, tucked his cheek against her hair and breathed in deeply. “I want to show you how much I want you. It’s been so long, Felicity… I want to explore every silken inch of you, slowly and in detail. I want to bury myself in being with you until you’re the only thing on my mind.” She felt him lick his lips and just brush them against her neck. “I want to show you the improvements we’ve made. I want to do all of that _in private_.” He took another deep breath. “Except for the camera.” 

She shuddered, eyes falling closed as she swayed towards him. He trailed a finger up her arm to her collarbone and leaned back until she opened her eyes to gaze at him. 

“Do you want that?” He asked. 

She was nodding before he got the words all the way out and he smiled at her. Colour rode high in his cheeks just as she was sure it did in her own, and when he took her hand to lead her away from the bar she followed without hesitating, swiping her final shot on the way. 

He led her to where ‘Hookup Alcove’ used to be before the roof of the building had collapsed on top of it, and all she could see now was an uninterrupted mirrored wall. He shot her a quick grin and pressed against one of the panels lightly. It opened inwards, revealing a hidden room lit with soft recessed lighting. 

“Oooh,” she breathed in appreciation as she entered. The room was larger than the alcove had been and was set with one-way glass, showing the club in all its frenetic glory. The room was quieter than the club but the music was clearer, and she saw the small speakers tucked into the corners. There was a low table and a set of chaise-type loungers covered in some soft dark fabric she didn’t recognize. The table had a plate of hors d'oeuvres and a bottle of red wine, and her eyes widened at the vintage on the label. “Wow.” 

Tommy’s eyes were intent on her face, taking in all of her reactions. “The glass is ferro-magnetic,” he told her, “I can make it a mirror, one way glass, two way glass, or frosted with just a touch of a button. I thought that would be something you’d appreciate.” 

“I do.” She ran her fingers over the glass, fascinated by the sight of club-goers walking past inches away and unaware of their presence. 

“Watch this.” He stepped over to the nearest lounge and lifted a remote from a pocket on the side. The minimal lighting became even more muted and began to shift colour slowly, almost like being inside a particularly comfortable lava lamp. It faded into a gentle blue that made Tommy’s eyes look like they were glowing before melting into a purple that darkened them to a midnight shade. 

“I love it,” she said without looking away from him. He clicked the remote again and it stopped changing hue at a soft yellow, like candlelight. The music became more muted, the frenetic synthesizers and guitars almost drowned out by the bass thrum vibrating through the floor. She could feel her heartbeat starting to increase as she stared at him, felt the rush through her whole body, pooling between her legs. She put out her hand and he took it in warm fingers that sent little sparks of sensation dancing along her nerves. 

He led her to one of the chaises. “You haven’t seen the best part yet,” he murmured in her ear, urging her to sit and reaching for the wine. 

“What’s that?” She took the glass he offered and sipped, humming her pleasure as the taste exploded along her tongue. “Are you planning a striptease for me?” 

He laughed softly, sitting beside her so that their legs pressed together from knee to hip. “I could probably be persuaded,” he admitted easily, “but I meant the cameras.” He pointed, leaning into her more. “Look. There, there, and there.” She followed his finger and saw the glint of the lenses, the tiny red light indicating that they were on. Tommy’s voice dropped to that low soft tone that made her shiver. “Someone’s watching us, Felicity. They can see everything. They _will_ see everything.” 

She took a deep, shuddering breath, the bolt of arousal that shot through her almost painful in its intensity and set down her glass. “I’ve missed you,” she whispered, slipping her hand around his tie and tightening her fingers into a fist. He hissed a little, the colour across his cheekbones deepening. 

“You and ties,” he said, “are an unbeatable combination.” 

She laughed and he kissed her, pulling them both to their feet so that he could bring her flush along his body. The kiss started hungry and then he twitched, lifting his hands to her face and softening it into something slow and delicious, stroking his tongue against hers in a teasing rhythm that had her hips moving to the same beat. Arousal flowed through her on a tide of heat and she urged him on, sliding her hands to his waistband. 

He removed one hand from her face to capture her fingers. “Slow,” he whispered. 

Slow was… unexpected, given how their encounters usually went, but as his mouth moved in teasing suckles and licks down her throat she had to admit it had its merits. He lifted his head to suck her lower lip into his mouth, nipping gently before kissing her again with a heartfelt groan. 

“I don’t want to go slow,” he muttered, before adding quickly, “but I will.” 

“You don’t have to.” She hiked her skirt up her legs, showing him the thigh-high stockings she was wearing without panties. “I’m ready.” 

Tommy stared at the the top of her stockings and the line of naked skin above it, looking like he’d swallowed his tongue. “Wow,” he finally managed to say, sounding strangled. She smiled and let go of the hem, setting her fingers to removing his tie and unbuttoning his shirt instead. He blinked down at her when she pulled his shirt out of his pants, still a bit dazed. He snapped out of it as her hands moved to his waist. 

"I’ve got it,” he said softly, turning her away and giving her a gentle push towards the low table. He stopped her at the edge and she felt his movements as he opened his zipper and put on a condom. His fingers trembled as he slid them back over the blades of her hips, before rucking the sides of the flirty skirt up over her ass. He ran his palm over the curve of her buttock tenderly, then pressed the back of her thigh to urge her to lift one foot onto the table. 

She complied, letting her head fall forward and arching her back to give him a good view, rewarded with a choked-off groan and another caress over her hip. He slipped his hand under the drape of her skirt across her thigh and dipped warm fingers between her legs. 

“You feel so good,” he said. “Wet and slippery, like wet silk.” He sank a finger inside and his other hand clenched at her waist. “So tight. It’s like you’re trying to coax my finger to give you more.” 

Felicity gave a little gasping laugh at his relentless need to commentate. “Not your finger,” she told him wickedly. 

He chuckled and withdrew his finger to position his cock at her entrance. “Understood.” He canted his hips a little and whispered. “Slow, right, go slow…” 

Suiting action to words he thrust into her with excruciating slowness, sliding inside so carefully she could feel every tiny increment of his penetration. It took seconds for him to reach bottom, and when he did he curled his hands over the blades of her hips and grinded against her in a way he’d never done before. She gasped at the pressure deep inside and threw her head back at the wave of pleasure. 

Tommy released her hips to let his hands roam her body as he began to pull out. She expected him to aim for her breasts but instead he swept the curve of her ribs and slid across her abdomen, traced the length of her spine with one warm hand. When he was as far out as he could be without leaving her body he returned his grip to her waist and pressed back in, still at that torturous pace. 

Felicity rocked impatiently, trying to get him to move faster, but he simply tightened his fingers and kept going. He leaned forward to trace the tendons in her neck with tongue and teeth, sending little electric ripples through her. 

She lost track of the time as he moved luxuriously back and forth within her, each stroke easing her a tiny bit higher, making her burn a little bit hotter. Her breath was coming in long, deep gasps that were starting to make her lightheaded, and her hips were fighting Tommy’s hands with increasing desperation. Her walls were squeezing tight as her body urged him to speed up. She was so close. 

Finally she broke. “Damn it, Tommy, faster!” 

“I do believe I heard a request.” He sounded breathless and eager. “You know how I believe in giving the lady what she wants.” His hips pulled away fast, returned with a snap that had her crying out in pleasure and relief. “You are so goddamned tight now, Felicity. Don’t let me hurt you.” 

She shook her head wordlessly and shoved back at him, demanding more. 

Tommy gave it to her. 

He gave her a gentle push to bend her over and brace her hands on the table, and then he grasped her hips and started to drive into her hard, as if he’d been driven as crazy by the build up as she had. She braced herself and lowered her head, closing her eyes and loving the new frantic pace. She only needed a few seconds of this to come, and it was going to be amazing. 

Tommy slid one of his hands up her back, slipping his fingers into her hair and tightening them just enough to pull against her scalp. He tugged her head back, turning her face towards the camera. 

“See the camera?” His voice was deeper than usual, darker. She contracted around him in reaction and wrung a groan from his throat. He tugged again and she opened her eyes, gasping a little at the unexpected roughness. The blinking red light caught her eye and she stared directly into the lens. “That’s right,” Tommy growled in her ear, grinding deep into her body. “Someone’s watching you, Felicity.” 

“Ah!” 

“I can’t keep this up,” she heard him mutter. “It’s too much. I need to come.” 

“Then come,” she moaned back, “Come for me. Come with me.” 

He growled and jerked away, holding the base of his erection tightly to keep from coming. She turned over as he stepped back, his face taut with need and frustration. “I’m so close,” she told him baldly, reaching for him with both hands. “Get back here.” 

“Not yet,” he gasped, reaching for his pants. “Not yet, not yet. I have some toys for you.” 

“Toys can wait!” She reached for him again and he evaded her, barely. 

“You’re going to love these,” he told her. Some of the hectic colour in his cheeks faded as he regained control, and he drew a flexible gel ring with a silver bulge on it from his pocket. She blinked but he rolled her back to her stomach before making some fumbling sounds. A moment later he stepped back between her legs and pressed forward until he was as deep as he could go. She felt a cold pressure against her entrance, something between her and the base of Tommy’s cock. 

“Oh, yeah,” Tommy moaned. “You feel unbelievable. Ok, let’s go.” 

Even before he finished speaking, she heard a tiny click, and the cold metal buzzed into life against her clit. 

“Oh!” Instinctively she lurched forward, but Tommy caught her hips and pulled her back, rocking his pelvis to come against her from a slight upward angle, snugging the vibrator right against her clit and grinding deep. “Oh my God!” 

Tommy fell forward, his forehead hard against her shoulder blade as he slowly withdrew, pinning her hips in place when she would have chased him. He slid back in with agonizing patience, pressing tightly as he bottomed out. The vibration had her body jerking uncontrollably. God, she was so close! She almost sobbed when he pulled back again. 

“The camera, Felicity.” 

With trembling arms she pushed herself up so that she could look at the lens. She imagined someone watching them and felt the first shivers of what was going to be a truly epic orgasm start to echo through her body. 

Tommy rolled his hips, driving deep, thrusting the vibrator back against her clit. Her walls locked down on him tightly, trying to hold him in place, but he withdrew again, nipping her shoulder and sending a little zing of pain through her. She was so close it almost sent her over the edge all by itself. She closed her eyes and tried to remember how to breathe. 

When she opened them, Tommy’s fingers came into view. He was holding something in front of her, a small black device that she recognized immediately. An earpiece. 

She managed to take it from him and slip it into her ear as he held back. He started that long glide back in, and she knew this was going to be the stroke that set her off. 

“Tommy!” 

“ _Guess again_ ,” said a husky voice in her ear. 

“Oh my God,” she said, her eyes moving to the camera lens as if she could see through it to the other side, even as Tommy finished his thrust and shoved deep, tilting his hips to give the vibrator full contact with her clit. The orgasm exploded through her with unbelievable power, turning her gasp into a shout. “Oliver!” 

“ _Again, Tommy,_ ” Oliver demanded, and Tommy obliged with a snap of his hips that made her eyes roll, the movement stoking the pleasure even higher. “ _Keep your eyes open, Felicity. God, you look amazing when you come.”_

Her breath was gone; starbursts and dots started floating across her vision as Tommy held her tightly, the vibrator continuing the waves of pleasure past all reasonable time. 

“ _Move her hips._ ” Oliver’s voice was dark as sin in her ear. “ _Don’t stop until I tell you to. You can keep going, can’t you Felicity?_ ” 

_God._

Tommy leaned back on his heels and rocked her hips up and down, changing the angle and pressure of the vibrator with each motion. Her orgasm built again before she had a chance to recover from the first one and she cried out with each throb through her body. She didn’t know how long it lasted but finally the vibrating stopped and she collapsed onto the table, dark speckles dancing in front of her eyes. 

“You have the best toys,” she managed to gasp out. 

“There’s one more,” Tommy told her. Though the vibrator had stopped he was still thick and hard inside her. 

“I can’t take one more,” she murmured, pillowing her head on her arms. A soft click caught her attention and she opened her eyes. The wall at the end of the alcove opened, showing her a glimpse of yet another room and what seemed to be the corner of a platform bed. 

“Are you sure?” Oliver stepped through. He was dressed in a white dress shirt and slacks, tie loose and shirt open at his neck, and Felicity was pretty sure that her mouth actually watered at the sight of him. His eyes were dark and his slacks were tented with the evidence of his arousal. She couldn’t find any words and simply held out her hand, making a little grabby motion with her fingers. Oliver walked towards them, his hands busy releasing the buttons of his shirt. 

Tommy’s cock throbbed inside her and she looked back at him over her shoulder. “Are you planning that hatefuck now?” she asked him. 

Tommy licked his lips to hide his grin and shook his head. “Someday,” he replied. “Tonight is all about those common interests I mentioned.” With delicate care and a heartfelt groan he withdrew from her. 

Oliver’s brows had drawn together in puzzlement at their exchange but he clearly wasn’t interested in pursuing it. He walked up to them and gently pulled Felicity back to her feet. Even with her high heels he was still a head taller than she was. 

“Hey,” he said softly, cupping her face between his hands. 

She melted. “Hey.” 

He kissed her slowly, rubbing his thumbs over her cheekbones, stroking his tongue into her mouth in a gentle rhythm that had her moaning and shifting to get closer. She slid her hands into his open shirt, tugging the tails loose from his slacks with impatient fingers. He gasped against her lips at her exploration but refused to go faster, instead slipping his hands down her back to open the zipper of her dress. She shivered at the buzz of the zipper and then he slipped the dress down her body, lifting her out of it with that careless strength that she found so totally hot. 

He turned her to face Tommy, naked except for her high heels and stockings, then pulled her back against his chest and cradled her breasts in his hands. They were a perfect fit for his cupped palms. Together they looked at Tommy. 

Tommy looked as though he was about to have a heart attack. “You look,” he started before shaking his head, speechless. Felicity smiled and reached over her shoulder for Oliver’s tie, pulling it from around his neck and draping it over hers so that the ends slithered between her breasts. Oliver squeezed them together, trapping the silk and flicking his thumbs over the tight peaks of her nipples. Her eyes fell shut and her knees weakened but Oliver held her up effortlessly, bracing her weight against his chest. 

An instant later she felt warm lips and hard teeth close around her nipple as Tommy took one in his mouth. A lightning bolt of pleasure raced through her, and she opened her eyes so that she could look. Tommy’s eyes were closed, his dark hair glinting in the light, his mouth tight and his cheeks hollow as he suckled deeply on her again. At the same time, Oliver pinched the tip of her other breast hard enough that she was twisting between them. Tommy squeezed her nipple between his teeth as he pulled away, showing her how the skin stretched before snapping back as he let go. He looked at her face and the expression in his eyes made her sway towards him. Oliver held her still, his mouth busy at the oh so sensitive bar piercing the top of her ear. She shuddered and instinctively rocked against him, backing them both up a step. Tommy’s eyes lit with mischief and he backed them up more, until Oliver’s back was solidly against the glass wall. 

Tommy stripped off his shirt and stepped out of his pants, shifting the cock ring so that the metal bullet lay at the top. He gave himself a quick stroke, checking the condom, then stepped right up to her, rubbing his chest hair against her breasts. More streaks of electric pleasure rippled through her skin, and she twined her arms around his neck to kiss him hungrily. 

“Ollie,” Tommy tore his mouth away from hers long enough to say, “Lift her up. I can’t wait any more.” 

Oliver spread his feet a little and crouched enough to slip his hands under the backs of her thighs. The next thing she knew she was off the ground, her legs spread open and bent as if she were sitting in a chair, with Tommy between her thighs and Oliver holding her in the air as if she were weightless. 

“Oh!” 

Tommy pressed one hand around the back of her neck as he lined himself up with the other hand. “Ready?” he asked, and then thrust inside before she could finish her nod. “Yeah,” he muttered as he seated deep, burying his face against her neck. She felt Oliver groan behind her and push his own erection against her ass. 

“The remote is in my pocket,” Oliver gritted out as Tommy started a fast steady rhythm inside her, caressing all the right spots with every stroke. 

For a moment she thought he meant the remote for the glass and the starkly erotic mental image of them making the glass two-way, displaying them all to the entire club in all their glory had her digging her nails into Tommy’s back hard enough to make him hiss. 

Tommy tucked his hands under her thighs long enough for Oliver to fumble a small metallic device out of his pocket and press it into her hand with shaking fingers. Oliver took back her weight like it was nothing and Tommy moved back to her breasts, winding her orgasm ever tighter. Convulsively her fingers clenched around the remote as Tommy gave a particularly hard snap of his hips and Oliver bit the side of her neck. 

The cock ring burst back into life. 

“Oh!” She rolled her head back against Oliver’s shoulder, turning to say, “that was you!” 

“That was me,” he agreed, voice dark rasping. 

“Ah!” Tommy pushed forward and shoved the bullet against her clit, grinding so hard that she was afraid for a second about the integrity of the glass. Then the orgasm crashed over her and she started to shudder violently between them. Tommy’s hips jerked helplessly as he gave in too, finally driven beyond the restraint of the ring. The last distinct thing she heard was Oliver’s deep groan in her ear and Tommy’s breathless grunt against her mouth before her senses whited out and she lost track of everything except the shattering pulses that throbbed through her. 

When she opened dazed eyes, echoes were still jittering along her nerves all the way to her toes. Oliver was carrying her into the barely glimpsed bedroom and setting her carefully on the bed. She grasped his wrist when he would have turned away, bringing him back to her side. She lifted a hand and cupped his cheek, smiling when he leaned into it. “What about you?” 

He grinned at her and gestured so that she could see the dark spot on his slacks. “I’m fine for the moment,” he said before his smile turned wicked. “We’ll have another moment soon.” He kissed her palm and pulled away, carefully stripping the stocking and shoe off of each foot. She smiled lazily, enjoying the attention. Oliver dropped the second high heel and gave her foot a brief massage that had her eyes fluttering closed and a heartfelt moan coming from her lips. He laughed and released her, turning away, presumably to clean himself up. He disappeared through yet another hidden door and she saw a sink. It was a small ensuite powder room. Tommy had really gone all out with his little secret area. 

She curled onto her side as Tommy returned from washing up and crawled onto the bed too, holding out his arm. He settled facing her, his head pillowed on his bicep so that he was eye-level with her chin. 

“So you have common interests, huh?” She whispered. 

Tommy nodded solemnly, extending a finger to tap the peak of her breast like a cat with a particularly fascinating toy. He grinned as it puckered in reaction, following the line of goosebumps as they flowed across her skin. “So, Oliver saw the videos,” he murmured back, “and gave me a call about them. I think he wanted to make sure I was treating you with all proper dignity and deference.” 

“I thought you said he saw the videos,” she shook her head in resignation. “I think dignity and deference were off the table pretty much immediately.” 

Tommy left off staring at her breasts and lifted his eyes to hers, frowning. “I have never thought of you in any terms that are not entirely respectful and admiring,” he whispered fiercely. “You are brilliant and amazing and I am incredibly lucky that you ever spent a second in my company, much less that you share with me things as intimate as this.” 

Her heart twisted in her chest and she felt her smile quiver at the corners. He raised his hand and tucked her hair away from her face tenderly, running a gentle thumb over her lip as he withdrew. “I mean it,” he said sincerely, “Every word.” 

She nodded, speechless. 

“He was pretty pissed at first. Threatened life, limb, other… appendages. But, Felicity…” He started to grin, blue eyes dancing. “I’ve known Ollie my whole life, and while about half of the whole thing was because he cares for you and respects you and thinks of you as someone to keep safe, the other half was pissed off because those videos got to him. Really, really got to him.” He leaned forward and kissed her. “Because he wanted to do all of those things too. With you.” 

Well, no one dressed up in tight leather pants without having at least a little bit of an exhibitionist streak, but she knew Oliver in ways Tommy never would, despite their incredibly long history. Even with everything that had happened, he was still Ollie to Tommy; that wild irrepressible spirit he’d always known. 

But to her, he was also the smart, ruthless, and incredibly manipulative vigilante who knew how to make people do whatever he wanted, and she was pretty sure that it was _that_ Oliver who’d arranged this particular set of events. 

Oh, she had no doubt that Oliver was attracted to her. She was awkward, not stupid. But the break between him and Tommy from the events with Laurel… even saving Tommy’s life in the ruins of CNRI wasn’t enough to entirely heal that rift. Oliver had needed leverage to bring him the rest of the way back. 

Enter the videos. Enter Felicity. 

Enter a very naked Oliver, sliding onto the bed behind her and spooning her closely. She relaxed into the warmth of his body, loving all the sensations of his skin against hers; the hairs on his legs and stomach rasping against her thighs and back; the heat radiating off of him; the soft puff of air against her hair as he sighed his own release of tension. 

Ultimately, it didn’t really matter which of the many, _many_ versions of Oliver had decided to take this step. Tommy needed him, he needed Tommy, and she was more than willing to reap the benefits of that glorious body and talented mind for as long as they wanted her. 

He stroked a finger down the length of her body from shoulder to thigh and she wriggled tighter to him before heaving a heavy breath and just… melting into the bed. She closed her eyes and let herself drift.


	2. Chapter 2

A soft whimper brought her back into full wakefulness from her hazy half-state, and she opened her eyes to see Tommy twitching in his sleep, face twisted unhappily. Immediately she ran a gentle hand over his hair, stroking his temple soothingly, and he quieted. His breathing slowed back into the deep rhythm that meant real sleep, and Felicity rubbed her thumb softly across his cheekbone. His black lashes fanned darkly under his eyes and his face relaxed once more, hiding the faint hollows left over from his healing. His skin was a faint rasp under her fingertips.. 

Oliver was a furnace behind her, all of the hard planes of his chest and stomach pressed against her back, legs tucked along hers. He had his head propped on his hand and she could feel his breath puffing along her neck and shoulder as he looked over her at Tommy. Tentatively, his free hand reached past her to trail his fingers across the livid red scar that ran from Tommy’s sternum to his flank. Tommy shivered, and Oliver pulled away and stroked his hand over her hip instead. She hummed her approval. 

“I’m using you,” Oliver murmured in her ear, “to get back into his good graces.” 

She sighed. “I figured,” she admitted, trying to keep the resignation out of her voice. 

He gave a tiny roll of his body against her back, setting his lips against her neck and sucking a little. She shivered and pressed back in reaction, tilting her head to give better access. “That doesn’t mean I haven’t dreamed of this, that I haven’t wanted you the whole time,” he continued and she felt a warm tingle at his words. “That night, when you came back after I called you, and you were all flushed and you smelled like sex…” He groaned at the memory and she felt him begin to harden again against her lower back. “I kept us longer than we needed to stay because I couldn’t get enough of that _smell_.” 

She felt her skin contract with fresh arousal. Her nipples tightened, brushing against the hair on Tommy’s chest as he breathed and sending little tingles through her to her groin. 

“And then I saw the videos, and I knew what you’d been doing…” His lips parted and he bit down on her shoulder. “ _with Tommy_ , and I wanted you even more.” He rolled onto his back for a moment and she moaned in complaint at the loss of his heat. Before she could turn to look at him he was back, sliding hot fingers over her abdomen to nudge insistently at her lower thigh. Obediently she lifted her knee and he hooked it over his own, bending his leg and spreading her wide for his exploring fingers. His sheathed cock slipped between her legs to press at her entrance. “I wanted to be a part of it,” he whispered and then nipped at her ear. Her whole body throbbed with every word and she started to roll her hips helplessly as his clever fingers found her soaking wet and ready all over again. 

She lifted her hands to cup Tommy’s face. His eyes fluttered open, unfocussed with sleep, glittering that deep blue that made her heart skip. He smiled at her and she kissed him, licking into his mouth. Oliver groaned. 

“I wanted _in_ ,” he said, and thrust deep. 

She gasped her pleasure against Tommy’s mouth as Oliver filled her completely, and he swallowed her moan eagerly. Tommy’s hands lifted to her breasts and he kneaded them gently, making her shudder and clench down on Oliver, who dropped his head to her shoulder and panted against her back. With exquisite deliberation Oliver withdrew, only to slide back inside even more slowly, wringing another moan from her lips for Tommy to muffle with his kiss. 

Oliver thrust again and then stopped, slipping his arm across her chest and then swinging them both to their knees in a motion she barely understood. He spread her legs with his own until she couldn’t stretch any further, holding her tightly to his chest. He lifted his hips and drove deeper, until she could feel him prodding her cervix. She gasped again, lifting her arms over her head to slide her hands through his hair and pull him closer. The motion lifted her breasts and made them jut out, as if begging for more of Tommy’s attention. Oliver set his mouth against the side of her neck and used his teeth, squeezing the big tendon at the junction of neck and shoulder before starting to nip and suck his way to the soft skin behind her ear. 

“There’s more,” he whispered in her ear. “Are you ready?” 

She nodded, rolling against him in invitation. 

He braced his hands on her hips and just _pressed_ her onto his shaft until she could feel her clit snugged up against the very base of him. God! He filled her so completely she could feel his heartbeat throbbing inside her. Oliver took a deep breath and leaned back, pulling her ass even closer, as if he could get deeper if he just ground hard enough. After a long moment he relaxed and started to withdraw incredibly slowly. The deliberation made her feel every bump and ridge in his cock with exquisite clarity, as if every part of him were caressing her from the inside out. 

His fingers loosened on her hips and he moved his hands delicately over her ribs and stomach, splaying them across her abdomen and tracing every line and curve before returning to their original position over her hips just as he started to push back inside, still at that maddeningly indolent speed. 

Tommy watched Oliver spread her out for display, his eyes dark with arousal. He was hard again already, his cock a darkly flushed curve. “I can’t reach properly,” he said hoarsely. Oliver finished his stroke in and then shifted them both until he was sitting on the edge of the bed, Felicity on his lap with her knees still hooked over his and spread wide. The jolt as he sat moved him impossibly deeper inside, sending a thick pulse pleasure through her so intensely it was almost pain. She cried out and Oliver turned her face with his hand to take her mouth with his. His other hand was once again steely on her hip, holding her in place as he ground up into her. The motions… the pace… it seemed familiar, and it only took her a moment to place it. 

It was almost identical to how she and Tommy had started, tonight. The glide of his hands over ribs and stomach, the nips of teeth along the tendons of her neck; the deep grinding and excruciatingly slow strokes, so different from Tommy’s usual pattern. It was _Oliver_. He hadn’t just been listening to them and watching them. He’d operated the remote. 

He’d been _directing_. 

Just like she’d done. 

Oh. 

That was just so goddamned hot. 

Tommy climbed off the bed and knelt in front of them. His fingers stroked over her breasts, pinching her nipples and making her whole body jerk in reaction. His mouth closed over one taut peak and he rolled it between his teeth before sucking hard. It felt amazing, making her walls flutter around Oliver, who made a choking sound in his throat and tightened his fingers on her hip. 

Tommy licked his way down her torso, nudging his mouth hard over her navel and pressing into her abdomen with his thumbs. She looked down at him just as he raised his eyes to hers and said hoarsely, “I want to feel him inside you. I want to feel how deep he goes.” 

The words alone almost pushed her over the edge. Oliver shuddered when he heard them, wrapping his arms around her to curl his hands over her shoulders and _squeezing_ down as he shoved up with his hips. Tommy groaned as he felt her ab muscles ripple against his mouth, and Oliver stretched back up before doing it again, almost as if performing some kind of super-erotic crunch. She cried out at the pressure, right at the brink of being too much. 

Tommy made a delirious, muffled noise against her skin and then dropped his mouth to her clit, giving her a single warning lick before sucking the nub between his lips and thrumming it with his tongue. 

Every muscle in her body locked as she reached the edge. At the first flutter around his cock, Oliver cursed under his breath and released her shoulders to grab her hips and lift her just a little. He started powering into her, hard and fast, while holding her steady for Tommy’s mouth. Tommy held her thighs, making eager little moans as Felicity raked her hands into his hair and gripped hard. All her breath was gone and the only noise she could make was a tiny squeak, but the sound of Oliver’s frantic gasps was the most erotic noise she’d ever heard in her life. Tommy sucked hard and then strummed her with his tongue again, and the orgasm burst over her in a wave of white noise and electric pleasure. She broke free of their hands and slammed herself down, rocking her hips in an absolutely mindless attempt to make it last even longer. Tommy slid his thumb to her clit and just kept it steady as she shoved herself over it, almost sobbing with pleasure. 

Finally it ebbed and she took a deep breath, then another. When Oliver would have moved she slapped his thigh in warning and he froze. “Not yet,” she whispered. 

Tommy grinned at her and grabbed the back of her neck to pull her in for a hungry kiss. “That was, without a doubt, the hottest thing I’ve ever seen in my life,” he told her breathlessly, “and I’ve seen you in nothing but my tie.” He kissed her again, his tongue delving deep. “I came without even touching myself.” 

She blinked at him, not quite able to make sense of the words, not yet entirely back in her body. Oliver’s hands flexed on her hips and then started to glide up her back to her hair and back down, long soothing strokes. She turned to look at him over her shoulder. His eyes were dark and his face taut with strain, and as his gaze met hers he gave a tentative roll of his hips. 

She shook her head at him and his brow creased quizzically but he stopped. 

Felicity turned away and took a deep breath, moaning at the twinge deep inside at the movement. Gathering herself, she lifted off of Oliver. When he realised what she was doing, Tommy was quick to help steady her, though he looked equally confused. 

When she could stand, Felicity turned to face the bed. Oliver’s face had smoothed out and he looked blank, as though he was about to be scolded. She smiled at him and climbed onto the bed beside him. She swung a leg over his to straddle his hips, and it was just another reason that she liked him so much that his eyes never left her face. 

“Oliver,” she said delicately, knowing immediately that she was giving away entirely too much just in the tone of her voice. His eyes darkened immediately and she was pretty sure she saw a flicker of fear. “Our first time together should really be face to face, don’t you think?” 

Before he could react, she tilted her hips and took him back inside, as deep as he could go. Oliver’s eyes closed and his face tightened. 

Tommy groaned beside them, climbing back onto the bed and stretching out beside Oliver. Felicity flicked him a glance and he smiled. 

She waited for Oliver to open his eyes again, and then started posting her hips up and down, rotating in small circles, and refusing to let him look away. The curl of muscle over his pelvis was in the perfect place for her to rub her clit against and she took full advantage of it. This position felt different inside and out. Oliver was hitting different angles and depths, and they were all just delicious. She savoured every new movement for the treat it was. 

She held him with her eyes as surely as she held him with her body, holding his gaze with her own and hiding none of what he was helping her feel. After a long moment, she reached for his hands and put them on her body, showing him where she liked to be touched. He gave a small smile and then took her hands in his, threading their fingers together and stretching both of their arms over his head. When she got close enough he kissed her, tongue in her mouth mimicking the rhythm of their hips. He broke free of the kiss with a gasp as she made a particularly sinuous movement against him, meeting her eyes again. 

With only a wicked grin as a warning, Oliver tightened his fingers on hers and rolled them over so that she was on her back, her arms over her head and Oliver holding her hands with his weight braced beside her head on his elbows. Without losing eye contact he kissed her again, and then started to set the pace. He started slowly again, but soon increased the speed and intensity of his thrusts. She nodded at him, urging him faster, harder, and he complied with the wordless demands. She felt another touch on their hands and looked up to see Tommy holding their hands in place above her head. 

Oliver made a needy noise and her eyes snapped back to his. His pupils were blown, the bright blue a thin rim, and his nostrils were flared. The expression on his face was wild. 

“Felicity,” he said, as if her name were the only word he knew. 

She wasn’t quite there yet, but the insistent friction of his pelvis against her clit was building fast. “Almost,” she whispered, captivated by the look on his face. 

He sped up and the coil of tension inside her tightened fast. 

“God, Oliver, yes, just like that.” Her world started to contract around her, her walls clenching tight around his length to increase the friction, to hold him in place, to draw him deeper. A broken noise escaped him on a puff of air as he felt the rush of heat and wetness. He clenched his fingers tighter around hers. His eyes bore into hers intently, refusing to yield. Tommy’s hands grounded them both. 

Once again, she reached the edge. 

Frantically she took his mouth with a desperate kiss as the tension grew unbearable. She pulled back to look up at him, knowing her own expression must be on the edge of crazed. “Now,” she cried as her walls clamped down and locked. 

Oliver made an indescribably erotic groan and drove deep with racking strokes, his body shuddering over hers as he buried his face in her neck. 

She whited out, her whole world reduced to Oliver's skin and weight and body over hers, around hers, _inside_ hers, his hands pinning her arms. All she could do was arch her back and twine her legs over his thighs; all she could do was shake and forget how to breathe. She twisted under him, helplessly lost in a tidal wave of ecstasy. She cried out, a gut-wrenching sound she'd never heard herself make before. 

It seemed to last forever.

It didn't last anywhere nearly long enough.

"Oh my God," she whispered, closing her eyes. 

Tommy slipped his hand along her cheek and turned her head to kiss her softly in between pants of breath. Oliver shifted his arm so that Tommy could reach her more easily under the jut of his shoulder. 

“I think,” Tommy told her quietly, “that hottest thing ever might have just been superceded.” 

Felicity closed her eyes, exhausted, and did a little tired fist pump beside her ear. Oliver chuckled and she shivered at the ripple of sensation that echoed through her. He moved as if to lift off her and she stopped him. “Not yet,” she whispered and he relaxed back on top of her. She leaned her cheek against his neck, just breathing him in. In a minute the fantasy would be over, and she wasn’t ready for it. 

Tommy stroked her cheek with the backs of his fingers until she opened her eyes again. He was frowning with concern. “You ok?” he mouthed at her silently. 

She smiled at him brilliantly and the concern melted into relief. “Absolutely,” she told him honestly, out loud. “I feel fantastic.” She turned her head to lick Oliver’s neck and nudge her nose under his ear. “ _You_ feel fantastic,” she conceded when he looked at her with a raised eyebrow. “But time for all of us naughty boys and girl to get cleaned up. There’s a dastardly rumour that I have to work for some crazed vigilante tomorrow, and I need to get some sleep.” 

Oliver withdrew from her body, giving her shoulder an apologetic kiss when she winced. “It’s the best kind of ache,” she told him before he could start getting all … Oliver about it. “I kind of want to do it again right now. Well, not _right now_ , because I’m kind of yucky and kind of tired, but really, really soon.” 

He gave her a smile and a headshake that was only a little bit resigned and rose from the bed to take care of the condom. He grabbed one of the washcloths that Tommy had brought earlier and headed for the little bathroom. “Dibs,” he said right as he got to the door. 

“You! Argh.” She glared at the closed door half-heartedly. Tommy laughed softly and headed for the ‘display room’. She stopped him just outside the bedroom door as Oliver left the little bathroom and climbed back into the bed. She drew Tommy a little further away for privacy. 

“Hey. I know… We both know what I’m getting out of this, and I know why Oliver’s doing this, but … what are you thinking?” 

For the very first time in their friendship, Tommy turned his head and hid his expression from her. “Felicity…” 

She blinked in hurt surprise, and then took a deep breath and started to walk away. Tommy looked back and immediately grabbed her wrist in a gentle hold to stop her, alarm filling his face. “Wait, no. Whatever you’re thinking, no.” 

She nodded, waiting. 

“Ok, why am I doing this? It’s simple. I love him, Felicity. I spent five years without him in my life and I hated every second of it. After the Undertaking, we were so fucking far apart and this… Oliver finding those videos was a godsend, ok? This gives us common ground again. Something we just flat out agree on. You. Us. This.” He took a shaking breath. 

“You didn’t turn away from me for that.” 

“No. There’s an ‘and’. I’m not…” He shook his head at himself and squared his shoulders. Something dark entered his eyes, something maybe a little ugly. “And,” he said frankly, “The more he’s with us, the further he gets from Laurel.” 

“Ah.” She took his face in her hands, pulling him down to rest his forehead against hers. “The painful part of the truth.” 

He closed his eyes, anguished. “I’m an asshole,” he whispered. 

She kissed him until he relaxed under her hands, until he pulled her close and responded for real. “I still want you,” she murmured back, mindful of Oliver in the room behind them. “Just as much. More.” 

He hugged her hard and then let her go with a little push towards the bedroom door. “Go clean up,” he said. “I’ll use the one in the hall.” 

She nodded and watched him yank on his slacks before entering the ensuite. 

Felicity returned from cleaning up to find Oliver stretched out his back on the bed, watching her with hooded eyes and an inscrutable expression. She wondered if he’d heard them; if he would understand if he had. She paused and he tilted his head. For just an instant, he let his guard down and she saw it all; flickers of pain, longing, desire; a whole conversation was exchanged in that look before he shuttered it all away again. 

Oliver patted the bed beside him invitingly, one eyebrow arched at her. 

He’d heard. 

He’d understood. 

The two of them... Caring for either of them would be a challenge. Caring for both of them was insane. 

This was going to be complicated. 

She crawled up onto the bed and he tucked her close beside him, with her head on his shoulder and her leg across thigh. Her hand slid to curl over the tattoo on his ribs, and he moved his free leg to lie over her ankle, entwining them even more. He turned his head to bury his nose in her hair, inhaling deeply and then pressing a kiss against her temple. 

Tommy came back a moment later and joined them without any hesitation at all, simply cuddling up against Felicity’s back, resting his cheek on Oliver’s bicep and setting his hand over hers on Oliver’s ribcage. Oliver slowly lifted his free hand and curled his fingers possessively around Tommy’s wrist before pulling both of their hands over his heart, where he held them there as if they might try to get away. 

Felicity pressed a kiss to his chest and let their steady breathing take her to sleep.


End file.
